


Sleepy Buglets and Daddy Stuff

by LifeLover



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Loki (Marvel), Daddy Thor, Daddy Voices, Domestic Fluff, Doting!Thor, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff-Coma Anyone?, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Onesies, Pacifier - Freeform, Papa Sweaters, Protective Thor, Referenced Anxiety, Romantic Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy fluff, baby bottles, dd/l, little loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeLover/pseuds/LifeLover
Summary: Loki gets home from work slightly stressed and tired.  Enter Daddy!Thor who will let Loki be Little and help him sleep.  More of a drabble.





	Sleepy Buglets and Daddy Stuff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RadiatorfromSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiatorfromSpace/gifts).
  * Inspired by [That's When I Knew I Was Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247146) by [RadiatorfromSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiatorfromSpace/pseuds/RadiatorfromSpace). 



> Words have been good to me today/yesterday, so I figured I'd write my gift Daddy!Thor/Little!Loki fic for RadiatorfromSpace. I hope you like - writing style was influenced by your stories. Their DD/l Thorki series helped me realize my own little!aspects and feel brave enough to explore. So that inspired this. Specifically the oneshots from the second part of the series. Plus I was in the mood of reading adorable fluffy DD/l Thorki. So I thought I'd contribute - hopefully it's fluffy enough. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loki flopped himself down on the sofa with a sigh. God, sometimes he really hated his work. He liked being a graphic artist, he really did … but not when it interfered with his schedule. Not when it caused his anxiety to flare up or for him to feel stressed. When he ended up having to eat dinner provided by the company and he’s now exhausted.

 

Not when it interfered with him being able to be with Daddy.

 

As if the thought had summoned him, Thor stepped into the living room with a smile. Loki wanted to smile back, but his attention was taken up by the Sweater. It was cashmere that was a dark blue and emphasized Thor … no Daddy’s large, heavy arms with all their muscle. It was one of the Classic Papa Sweaters.

 

 _Nnnggh_.  Dammit.

 

He must’ve made some sort of noise or facial expression, because Thor’s smile went from welcoming to the goofy large kind that signaled Daddy coming out. The problem being that Loki was still in adult-mode.

 

“ _Hi_ sweetie,” Thor said, tilting toward Daddy Voice.  “Is my little Loki home?”

 

Loki bit his lip and looked down, his anxiety rising slightly. Suddenly, Thor was holding him, the soft fabric of the Sweater right there. And Daddy’s wonderful cologne smell surrounding him. Before he could stop himself, Loki rubbed his cheek against the warm chest, already starting to feel hazy. It wasn’t fair of Thor to use his Daddy Voice while Wearing his Papa Sweater and smelling like his cologne. It really wasn’t.

 

“ _That’s it!”_ cooed Thor sweetly, hugging him with his wonderfully heavy arms. _“That’s my tiny little buglet._ Don’t disappear into Daddy’s sweater now!”

 

Loki squirmed helplessly as honey-syrup spread through his body, turning it all gooey. He giggled as Daddy suddenly picked him up, carrying him into their bedroom.

 

 _“Daddy …”_ he mewled as Daddy spread him out on the bed. “There’s my sugar-lump!” Daddy chirped happily.   He smiled at him and leaned in, landing a devastating kiss on the tip of Loki’s nose that caused him to blush happily in delight. With his Large Hands, Daddy suddenly had Loki wearing his light blue bunny-ear pajama onesie.

 

“Wait here, my little bunny-bun. Ok?” Daddy said. Loki nodded. Of course he would wait – Loki was a good bun. By the time Daddy returned, Loki was curled up gently nomming on one of his bun-ears. He let it go when he saw what Daddy was holding.

 

His baby-bottle.

 

Still not totally comfortable with that, the sight brings Loki up slightly while also causing a mix of nerves and anticipation to settle in his tummy. He can’t help but wriggle slightly.

 

“Oh no!” Daddy cried out, striding over and scooping up Loki. “No nerves – my little bun needs to be happy and full.” He then purrs right in Loki’s ear. _“Right, smol buglet-bun?”_

 

Well, that’s it.

 

Loki sinks into being Little. “Right Daddy!” he giggles.   Thor nuzzles their noses together.

 

 **“Yes, sweetie. Who do you love?”** Daddy rumbles in his deep Papa voice. That’s the one that makes Loki’s tummy flip. **“You love Daddy, don’t you?”**

 

Loki calms down and looks at Daddy sweetly with large, green eyes. “I do Daddy! I always love my Daddy.” He gets an extra tight squeeze of Daddy’s arms for that, sending more molasses-sweet thickness through his veins. With his usual skill, Daddy gets them all tucked in bed, Loki all curled up into Daddy’s big broad chest.

 

With a comforting stroke of his hand, the nipple pushes against Loki’s lips and his mouth instinctively opens, suckling at the nipple. He whimpers happily when he tastes his warm milk sweetened with honey. It slips down his throat to join the honey-feeling already weighing down his limbs. As he sucks, Loki snuggles deeper into Daddy. His hands hook into the Sweater, holding on sweetly. His eyelids start feeling heavier and heavier and Loki blinks trying to keep his big green eyes open. Gradually, the eyelids slide lower and lower until Loki is fast asleep, curled into his Daddy.   The nipple removed by Daddy Thor, who fondly kisses his buglet’s black hair. Thor bites his own lip as Loki, still asleep, starts automatically sucking his paci that Thor slips in his mouth. Thor closes his eyes, enjoying being with his Little.

 

“Goodnight, sweetheart…”


End file.
